The Ronin Miko
by Amy Storm
Summary: Talpa's back for a third round and this time he's after Mia due to being the Ronin Miko for this generation.  One shot, short maybe some day I'll add more.  Mia with powers.  Mia and ?


"Do we have any idea of what he was looking for?" The one eyed white haired man spoke his voice a deep timbre.

"No Dais. He mentioned something about the Ronin Miko and the one she loves." Another young man answered ash blue hair in his eyes he shook his head.

"A Ronin Miko Kento? Are you certain this is what he said?" A young girl with long blue hair and deep sapphire eyes spoke curiously. Her school girl uniform and youth was betrayed by the wisdom of hard won ages in her eyes.

"Yes Lady Kayura." A young man with hair the color of obsidian and tiger blue eyes spoke softly.

"We need to discuss this with Mia." The white haired Dais spoke again. "I think I may know a little of what he was searching for, but I would need her permission to say more of what it might be."

"Dais, do you think she knows of this Miko?" A pale man with a scar over his left eye spoke.

"We've met at least one miko prior to this Kale. You may not remember much about her though since Talpa may have passed her off as a nothing kill to the rest of you." Dais responded.

"But you know more?" Green haired and eyes the color of Amethysts flecked with Jet shone with curiosity as they regarded the white haired man.

"All we really need to know is Talpa's back isn't it?" Shrugged the Obsidian haired and Blue eyed man before pushing back the sleeves to his red sweater.

"There's more to it this time Ryo from the sounds of it." A blue haired man spoke his sapphire eyes gleamed with concern. "I think you'd better tell us what you know Dais."

"Not without Mia's permission. It would be very inconsiderate to share what little I do know without speaking with her first." Dais replied.

"Inconsiderate my ass. You just want more of Mia's cooking." Kento snorted.

"Either that or Cye's" Kale grinned.

"Although I wouldn't mind either, I cannot speak about Mia or possibly her family without her permission." Dais shook his head. "What I know would be very painful for her and for others in this room. Remember up until three years ago four of us were Talpa's puppets and we did follow his orders." His voice was gentle but there was a tinge of distress to it.

"How long until Mia, Sage and Cye get back from the grocery?" Kento asked stretching out where he sat on the couch next to Kayura and Dais.

"I wouldn't say it would be much longer. The class Mia teaches and the seminar Sage and Cye are taking were over two hours ago. They should be home in the next few minutes." Rowen spoke from his place in the window seat. He tucked his long legs up beneath him to sit cross legged watching the others. "Is there anything you can tell us about this miko without possibly upsetting Mia?"

"What Miko and why would it upset me?" A woman spoke from the doorway flanked by two young men. Her long auburn hair was tied back in a low pony tail. The blonde man flanked her right lavender eyes wary as the copper haired man with sea blue eyes regarded them from her left.

"The Ronin Miko." Dais fixed her with his solitary pale blue eye. "And her beloved."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the auburn haired woman. "Talpa's back isn't he?"

"How did you-"Rowen's eyes were wide.

"My mother was the last Miko. He's looking for me then this time." Her face went pale and her emerald eyes wide. "Did he focus on anyone in the attack?"

"No." Kale replied eyes wide as he watched her.

"Good. Then I was right not to assume he was dead." She replied. "Thank Kami-sama I didn't ignore the warning signs. Mother was right he is a real bastard to kill."

Kento snorted at this. "What is the Ronin Miko and why didn't you tell us what she is?"

"The Ronin Miko is a fail safe of sorts." She replied softly.

"Would you like me to help explain what I know and perhaps you can fill in the blanks?" Dais offered taking in her pale countenance.

"That would be quite kind of you Dais. I assume Badamon let a few things slip if you have some information about the Miko?" She whispered.

"More like ranted about it. He lost the opportunity to experiment on one." Dais snorted. "I never did like Badamon very much. I had sort of hoped very privately that she would purify him and put us all out of our misery."

"Experiment?" She whispered her hands shook.

"A couple of generations back Talpa managed to get his hands on the Miko. This was before the Ronin's had even met her. She died before Badamon got a hold of her." Dais replied watching her closely. "For some reason the gate sealed against Talpa and the armies the instant she died. Talpa was furious."

She nodded in response her eyes closing in relief. "Badamon would have probably made her suffer much worse then Talpa did."

"We never figured out why the gates closed and neither did Talpa." Kale replied softly.

"Good." Mia's eyes glittered with a diamond like sheen her voice like steel. "He can wonder for all eternity then where he went wrong with each of the Mikos including myself if needs be. Although he may have almost figured it out last time since he killed one of the Ronin's first before my mother died…."

"Oh he's figured it out that he needs to capture the Miko and then kill her beloved prior to killing her." Kale responded face pale.

"My mother threw herself on your sword for a reason Kale." Mia replied gently. "Without all of the warriors standing together against Talpa the Ronins did not stand a real chance of defeating him. When he killed the warrior of Torrent instead of my father she knew she had to make the sacrifice if she was going to save our world for another chance against Talpa."

"What would have happened if we had not turned in time Lady Mia?" Sehk-met finally spoke.

"Yes Mia, what would have happened then?" The blonde man's voice was low as he regarded her solemnly from behind her.

"That would have depended on how the last battle played out Sage. Talpa didn't know at the time what I am. Otherwise then our former warlord's orders would have been very different in regards to myself and our battles. They would have never put my life in danger because if I died and one of them or Talpa killed me the gates would have been sealed for another 10 years minimum." She was speaking very softly. "If one of you had died I would have put myself in a position to be killed by one of our enemies acting on Talpa's behalf. Preferably Talpa himself. Upon my death the gates would close buying time for a new Ronin to be found or a new team to be trained." She bowed her head.

"So you would have died as well." Dais nodded his head once. "I thought that might have been the case."

"You knew?" Kale's voice was accusing as he turned to his brother at arms. "You knew this entire time that the woman that died at my hand 14 years ago was her mother?"

"My mother and father explained to me what was happening before they went to face you Kale." Mia replied softly. "They died together and that is what they wanted. Did you not recognize what they were doing when they faced you and the instant before your sure-kill hit them my father dropped his armor? I cannot bear any ill will towards someone who helped them save this world in the only manner they could think of at the time. Mother told me that one day your heart would change and that you would no longer be Talpa's. She hoped that I would live to see that day and hopefully would never have to make the sacrifice she did."

"Your father was a Ronin Mia?" Ryo whispered suddenly.

"My father bore Wildfire before you." She replied with a small sad smile. "He gave Kale his scar."

"So you knew the former Ronins then?" The copper haired Cye spoke softly.

"They were my Uncles." She replied.

"And the Ronin Mikos?" Kayura spoke watching Mia worriedly.

"Were all women of my family. My mother was the last, her aunt before her, my great grandmother before that and so on. I have three cousins that have been trained but I was selected as the strongest. My grandfather was absolutely furious when he found out what my aunts had done in training me."

"Why is that Mia?" Rowen spoke watching her.

"I'm the youngest to ever take on the duties. I am also the only one without an heir. All the other Mikos were married with children or long past the marrying time of their lives and devoted to their spiritual path they had decided to take." She replied her hands shaking again somewhat. "My grandfather lost his daughter and his mother to Talpa then he faced losing me as well. I won the argument with the help of my Uncle Seiji."

"Seiji?" The blonde Sage questioned.

"Date Seiji, your Uncle I believe." She nodded. "My grandfather was never very good at arguing with him. We argued that it was better I be trained preparing for the worst but hoping for the best in this case. Besides I really want to take a shot at Talpa with my bow and purification arrows. Call me vindictive but it only seems fair."

"What would happen if he were to kill your beloved?" Rowen spoke watching her.

"I have a feeling that if he were to kill him before killing me that he may be able to either shorten the time the gates would seal or keep them from sealing altogether." She responded.

Kento snorted. "Mia's got a boy friend." He teased before sobering. "So who is the lucky guy?"

"None of your business." She replied firmly. "I won't put him in danger just because you're curious."

The group seemed taken aback by her refusal to tell.

"Surely you trust us Mia?" Cye responded shocked.

"Of course I trust you but in this case the less anyone knows the safer he is." She replied.

"Does he know?" Sage asked watching her carefully.

"Not unless I've been too open." She replied.

"But what if he finds someone else before this is over?" Kayura asked softly her eyes wide.

Mia closed her eyes and shook her head, "Then that's the way it goes. I would rather see him alive with someone else then dead because of me. Now Dais, why don't you tell everyone what you do know from Badamon and I'll go start dinner for us all? I'm sure everyone is getting hungry since it's getting late." She turned and left the room without another word stepping past Sage and Cye and closing the door behind her effectively shutting down that portion of the conversation.

"Man that really sucks." Kento frowned.

"What's that?" Sehk-met asked eyes curious, "The fact that Talpa's trying to capture her for the gods only know what kind of dark manipulative torture or trying to kill all of us?"

"Nah the fact that Mia's willing to go without someone she loves that much without even telling the guy." Kento replied closing his eyes. "Although I could very well speculate who it is and probably be right. He's a complete moron if he finds someone else though and I will kill him myself when this is over if he tries to find someone else."

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" Dais snorted at him.

"Not a romantic. Mia's like this sister I always wanted but my parent's were never kind enough to raise for me to have. All my little sisters are rotten brats. Mia's special and she deserves the person she loves." Kento gave an evil grin. "Besides I'll get to tease her about it from now to kingdom come especially after we win."

"Kento!" Cye gave a reprimand.

"Yeah-yeah. No waffles for me." He replied with a snort.

"That's really rude Kento." Kayura chided softly. "Dais, what did Badamon let slip to you?"

"The miko is a priestess of sorts. Badamon had wanted to see if he could turn her for the dynasty and utilize her purification powers against this realm. He had big plans if he had got a hold of her." Dais shook his head. "Anyways, as far as I know the gates are linked to the miko. Badamon was never very specific but I have a feeling that she could control the gates with the proper training. I also know that the miko almost always falls in love with a Ronin. I think there was only one that ever didn't and that's because she never met said Ronins. Talpa captured her before he started his campaign. I don't know why I didn't recognize the similarities until now. The miko always meets the Ronins in either their first battle or when they first face Talpa himself. The miko always takes care of the Ronins, selflessly guiding them and she's always ready to make the sacrifice. If one of us had actually killed her then we'd still be in the dynasty serving Talpa."

"So what else can she do?" Kayura was curious now another priestess with spiritual abilities always interested her.

"I don't know. Badamon was foolish when he ranted but not stupidly suicidal and he knew if he said too much Talpa would have killed him in a painful and slow process." Dais replied as the smell of dinner washed over the room. "Ah Mia's cooking…." He grinned at the others. "Beats my own any day."

"That's for certain." Kale snorted his face still a bit pale from the revelation that he had killed the mother and father of the young woman who had been so kind to him and forgiven him so readily his transgressions.

"So do you know anything else about the miko?" Sage asked eyes intent upon the man before him who knew more then the rest of them.

"Not much. If Talpa's back then it could be Badamon is back as well. We definitely do not want Badamon to get a hold of her. Talpa may also not have realized that Mia is the Miko he wants to get his hands on. It won't take him long to figure it out and he'll be very direct in his methods of drawing her out into a confrontation." Dais replied closing his one good eye in thought.

"So she's in danger." Rowen spoke rhetorically his deep sapphire eyes concerned as he stared into space turning this new problem over in his mind.

"Very much so." Dais answered needlessly. "She'll probably balk at this but we need to make certain we step up protection of her. Kayura should probably room with her until this is over."

"That seems like a prudent course of action." Cye spoke finally watching the others carefully. "I'm going to go see if she needs any help in the kitchen alright?" He didn't wait for a response as he abruptly turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Shall we place bets on who it is?" Sehk-met grinned wickedly at his fellow former warlords.

"Now that's really in poor taste." Kayura sniffed as she hit him upside the back of the head.

"I dunno. I could hazard a really good guess." Dais smirked as he shared a look with Kento. The pair were avid people watchers and they talked often now making them far closer then the rest of the group thought they would become.

"Leave it be." Rowen spoke softly from his place near the window. He stood stretching as he did so. "As she said, it's probably best if we don't know who it is."

"We'll probably discuss this more later." Ryo spoke his eyes thoughtful as he contemplated the idea of his adopted sister with one of his brother at arms.

Mia poked her head back in the door. "Would one or more of you be so kind as to set the table for me please? Dinner will be ready in about five or ten minutes."

"Sure thing Mia." Rowen nodded volunteering for the task before he realized what he had done. "Sage will be glad to help me won't ya buddy?" He grinned at the solemn blonde who was his best friend.

There was a brief flash of irritation in those lavender and quick silver eyes before the blonde finally nodded once to agree. Mia flashed the pair one of her dazzling and grateful smiles.

"I appreciate that guys. Thank you." She replied. The pair found themselves smiling back for a brief instant before they followed her out of the room leaving the others to contemplate the exchange.

Kento laughed as the pair went to follow her. Ryo gave him a good knock upside the head as he passed him in warning to head upstairs. "Don't start."

He only shook his head at his leader's warning and shared a look with Dais as evil smiles appeared on both their faces as they speculated their options.

It was a few weeks later before Talpa attempted to attack them again. He had spent the prior weeks observing his former warlords, lady Kayura, the Ronins and their female companion. His eyes glowed malevolently whenever the young woman's image crossed his screen. Badamon had advised him that it was highly likely that she was in fact the new Miko. He relished this thought as he had big plans for her if she was. He needed to draw her out and force her hand if she was. He'd sent nightmares to her off and on for the past week. She woke in the mornings dismissing them and he wasn't getting the information he wanted from her dreams. He needed proof before he sent the nether spirits to collect her. He didn't want to send them out and find out she wasn't the Miko. He was not pleased since patience was not his forte when he was ready to move.

He started his legions of his soldiers. They were expendable and perhaps one of them would wound one of the warriors with their sheer numbers. He knew there wasn't a chance of skill making them the victor. It never was. The soldiers were cannon fodder ultimately and only there to wear down his enemy. He would then personally strike them with dark energy from the nether realm. If some of them perished from the energy onslaught so much the better. However if he was right the attack would draw out the Miko and force her hand. She should be able to counter his attack, how she would do so he did not know, but he could not wait to see her try.

The boy that had journeyed with them when they first fought him was visiting for a weekend and the group had decided to go camping with the lull in action strangely enough. When soldiers flooded their campsite the warriors were surprised but reacted swiftly, armoring up and fighting back with their all. Soon broken grey and green armors littered the ground and discarded spears and swords from the dynasty soldiers. Mia and Yuli hung back as the armored warriors protected them. Finally Kento lost his temper and with a bellow unleashed his sure kill with devastating consequences to Talpa's soldiers. He decided that now was the time to make his presence known.

With a wicked laugh that echoed through the camp with sinister intent he spoke, "So you have at last improved enough to be worth my time."

"Talpa." Ryo addressed him his voice angry his tiger blue eyes flashed.

"You should not have come here Talpa, for we will gladly make you pay for it." Cale spoke with a sinister air eyes promising revenge.

Mia stood still the crawling feeling of dread creeping with ice water coldness through her veins. She could feel the dark energy in the air. "Yuli, stay close to me. Can you keep up if we have to run towards the guys?"

"Yeah Mia, but why? Talpa can't fight the guys in that form can he?" Yuli kept his voice down.

"He can do much worse I'm afraid." She replied hands trembling.

"Well now, Sage of Halo, how would you like to find out what I have planned for your little Miko friend when I find her?" Talpa's voice thundered.

"Yuli, when I say go I want you to run to Cye or Kento or Dais." She whispered to the boy. His eyes were large in his pale face as he regarded her with dark brown eyes.

"What are you going to do Mia?"

"I don't know yet but I may need you to do something for me so don't run anywhere else okay?" He nodded in response to this. Talpa was up to something and she had a feeling he was going to do something horrifying to Sage. She ran through her repertoire of Miko abilities. I can't purify everything, and I need to buy us time so I can get my bow and arrows. She put a plan together, there were plenty of discarded weapons for her to use.

Talpa laughed and Mia felt the air crackle as dark energy crashed down, "Sage look out!"

He moved but the purple energy clipped him and he fell with a cry shaking as the energy pulsed through him for a moment. He lay panting on the ground trying not to groan. 'That was enough energy to kill. He'll never survive a second hit.' Her muscles tensed. Talpa laughed and she felt the build up of another strike. "Now Yuli, Go!" She spoke. The boy started running and she was moving as the intensity in the air was reaching the release point.

"Mia! Stay back!" It was Rowen's voice. She grabbed an unbroken spear and ran swiftly to stand in front of them. With as much force as she could muster she stabbed the spear point into the ground. Energy crackled around her as a shield of pure light pulsed outwards to hold the purple strikes of lightening at bay.

Talpa started to laugh. "I knew by putting their lives in mortal peril I'd force your hand Ronin Miko. Do you honestly think you can withstand me?"

She growled holding the barrier. "Wanna bet? I have a vested interest in these people. Do you really think I would allow you to kill any one of them?" She looked over at Yuli who was watching her from by Dais with awe across his face.

Talpa was laughing now outright. "Yuli," She hissed, "I need you to come here for a minute okay?"

He nodded approaching her quietly. "What do you need Mia?"

"I need you to go to the car. The barrier will cover you and he can't see through it. Get into the back and there's a large dark wooden case and a box. I need them both okay? Now Hurry." She turned back as more energy was unleashed against her shield. She trembled slightly under the onslaught.

"Kayura?" She called.

"Yes?" Kayura was by her quickly.

"Can you create a barrier?" She asked

"Yes but not like this Mia." Kayura replied eyes wide as she regarded the young woman before her.

"Okay, can you take over this one and hold it for me? I need to do something in order to give us a chance to regroup and heal Sage." She asked. "You won't be able to hold this one in your armor though, you need to power down because this will purify your armor which would be very bad."

"I can do that." She replied.

"He has a shield up. I need someone with a far ranging attack. Rowen!" She called to the blue haired man. He was startled and came quickly to where she stood. He could see her shake with each onslaught.

"Mia?" The others had joined them as Yuli came running carrying the requested items.

"Okay, we need to regroup. Cye, you and Sehkmet need to help Sage. Bring him closer to us in case the edges falter when Kayura takes over my barrier. Rowen, I need you to fire your attack but it has to be a full 30 seconds after I fire my arrow. If you fire too soon, my arrow will counter your attack and not Talpa's shield like we need. Too late and he might have his shield back up. Can you do that?" He nodded in response. "Good. Who else has a far ranging attack that can reach the gates?"

"I can hit them from here." Ryo replied.

"Great. If this works Talpa will be in severe trouble between the two. He won't be able to protect the gates and if you blow them up it will take a few days to a month before he and Badamon can rebuild it. We need that time. Anyone else who believes they can hit that gate from here is more then welcome to try. The more damage the better." She took a deep breath.

"Okay Yuli, open the case and the box. Don't let the guys touch it. It might hurt their armors alright?" Yuli opened the case to reveal a long wooden bow the wood had been stained red and the grip was wrapped in white. The case was full of white arrows. "Okay Yuli put it right next to me on the ground. Everyone ready?"

There were several nods as everyone prepared their parts. She waited as Cye and Sehk-met helped Sage to be closer to the group. Kayura powered down calling her ancient's robes. She took a deep breath and prepared to take up Mia's barrier. Her hands covered Mia's and then she held the shaft of the spear. Mia slid her hands down to cover Kayura's and then released the barrier to the woman before her. The priestess of the ancients gave a grimace as the sheer weight settled on her as Talpa lashed the barrier again.

"Gods Mia, how can you stand this?" She hissed straining her teeth clenching.

Mia grabbed the bow and drew an arrow far faster then they had thought she'd be able. "Well the alternative isn't pretty Kayura, everyone ready?"

Rowen stood slightly behind her he was drawing power from the air for his attack. She started focusing her own. She counted to five and shouted "Go!" as she released. Kayura startled dropped the barrier. Mia felt the gold of Rowen's powers rush past her as her arrow glowed pale pink and purple then turned white heading straight for Talpa and his shields. She watched as the arrow penetrated and heard the twin screams as purification energy started wrecking havoc. Rowen's attack hit and Talpa vanished. The others were releasing their attacks with as much force as they could muster on such short notice with the shock of Mia actually stepping into an actual battle.

No one noticed when she drew a second arrow and fired into oncoming nether spirits. They gave groans as they vanished purified from their original purpose. She drew a third and final arrow and fired again into the last set of oncoming spirits. Kayura gave her a shocked look. "How did you do that?"

"They're demons Kayura. I purified them with my arrows." She turned and placed her bow back into its case shutting it firmly and closed the box of arrows. "We should head back to the house and help Sage heal." Her hands were shaking and her face was pale.

"Mia? Are you alright?" Rowen asked her noticing the shaky look to her.

She blinked at him disoriented and suddenly collapsed from the sheer amount of energy she'd used. He did manage to catch her and keep her from hitting the ground.

"Damn it!" Kayura growled. "I thought she said she was trained!" Seeing her friend unconscious she couldn't help the anger welling up.

"She's exhausted." Rowen replied, "We've all been there Kayura."

"Not like this you haven't." She replied waspishly. "When she does this she's using her spiritual power and life force. Using too much of it at one time can kill her."

"Kill her?" Ryo spoke his voice shocked, "Are you certain?"

Kayura nodded in response her eyes turning grave, "I'm going to have a long conversation with our resident Miko when she awakes. Not only that but she's open right now to Talpa's mental abilities. He can force the information out of her by attacking her dreams."

"Like what he tried to do to me when we fought him last time?" Ryo asked apprehensive.

"She's not in a position to keep up any mental shields she may have had up to protect herself." Kayura replied. "Not only that but her powers may just lash out at anyone who has any kind of demonic power while she sleeps."

"Is there any way one of us could protect her?" Sage asked visibly pale.

"Only if we could do it without using our armors. I don't have the training required though to extend metal shielding and her abilities might see our armor as a threat and purify them." She replied honestly a frown marring her face.

"So what do we do then?" Cale finally asked concerned.

"We get Sage patched up and take her home to rest." Cye replied eyes distant as he processed the information Kayura had given them. "If we can't mentally shield her we'll have to physically protect her as best we can without putting the armors in danger. Right Kayura?"

"That is all that we can do at this time." Kayura responded softly.

It took three days before Mia was up and walking again after that. She and Kayura had what they described as a 'spirited discussion' shortly after she regained consciousness twenty-four hours after she had collapsed after her confrontation with Talpa. After advising Kayura in very terse words that she 'knew what she was doing and the risks she was taking in what she had done' the others decided to make their opinions known after she was out of bed again. It wasn't very pretty as each of the five Ronins went to her to describe in their own words how stupid she was in putting herself in that kind of danger. Cye accused her of not trusting them to finish the job they'd started and deliberately trying to get herself killed during the battle.

She'd cried when he'd left the room. Cye had not realized the weight of his words on the young miko. She spent the next week in meditation avoiding the Ronins like the plague and refusing to speak and although Cye's was bad it was Rowen's who hit her the hardest. He'd gone on and on about what it would have done to them, to him if she'd gotten herself killed and went into detail into how everyone had been acting while she was in bed and Kayura couldn't be absolutely assured she would be safe from Talpa's mental attacks, or if she'd even awaken.

"Do you know what that was like Mia?" He'd exclaimed. "Do you have any idea of how upset and terrified we were? You're important to all of us, not just me, but I couldn't live with myself knowing you had died and it was my fault because I'd failed in our mission. Every time we go into battle now Mia, I'm going to be wondering, is this it? Is this where I fail and I lose her? You have no idea." He'd closed his eyes and shaken his head and she could see the pain written on his face. He'd turned then to walk away. "You really don't know what you mean to me or even the others."

She hadn't had any response to any of them. Her teachers had focused so much on the need of a Miko to give and never take, to think of other lives before her own and that her life although important, was not as important as the lives of the people she guided and guarded. She had never thought for a moment that anyone else would see her as anything other then a fail safe. The ancient one had made sure she understood that. Her life was worthless if any of the bearers were to fall. End of story the man had spoken almost fanatical in his need to make her understand what being chosen meant.

She finally escaped the house onto the roof and spent hours in solitude meditating on the problem. The Ronins and Kayura felt guilt at their words and abruptness and it weighed heavier with each passing day that she avoided them. They saw her at meals where she served theirs but seemed to disappear as soon as everything was on the table. Kayura noted that she managed to eat a little but it should not have been enough to replenish the stores of energy she'd used.

They gathered in the living room one evening and Kayura finally spoke, "We did what we thought was right and I think now we're regretting our words, or at least our word choice at this point." She shook her head.

Dais shook his head, "I think you over looked something though before you went up there to express your displeasure with her actions that day. She's a Miko."

"She's still a human being Dais." Kento protested.

"That doesn't matter, in our time, a Miko was trained to believe that although her life held worth, it holds little value when compared to the worth of other lives." Cale replied softly. "She probably wasn't even thinking of herself, she was thinking of the fact that your lives mean more then hers."

"That's not true though." Rowen replied very unhappy with this idea.

"We know that, but she was probably trained to believe that and that makes it true for her." Dais replied calmly. "You saw the way she just placed that barrier, it was effortless and second nature to her to protect us. She moved so quickly that I had trouble knowing she was doing anything at all to help us."

"It still doesn't mean she's right in her belief." Ryo replied angrily.

"Not to us she isn't but to her she is and she was probably being brought up to believe that her entire life. Her parents willingly went to their deaths and explained why they were doing so before hand. I get the feeling that she's already in love with one of you and the idea of his death scares her far more then her own." Sehk-met observed.

"You don't agree with what we did do you?" Kayura asked them suddenly.

"We agree with your telling her you don't like what she did, but I know I disagree with how you did it." Dais spoke solemnly. "She's punishing herself for hurting and upsetting all of you with her actions that day. Even though I know that if she hadn't stepped in one or more of us would be dead probably because of the attack Talpa used."

"Those Nether spirits were probably sent to collect her as well and we know that our armors aren't very effective against the spirits of the nether pools." Sehk-met observed.

"Well thank you for making us feel that much worse." Cye growled at them.

"Only the best." Cale quipped.

"So what do we do now?" Sage asked suddenly.

"You, do nothing right now. One of us will go find Mia and actually talk with her instead of at her." Sehk-met gestured to the other two remaining warlords.

"We're not involved as emotionally as you are so she won't hurt our feelings too much when she yells." Cale added with a smirk.

"So which of us should go?" Dais asked the other two.

"I should." Sehk-met smirked.

"No." Rowen shook his head. "I should go, I was the hardest on her so I should be the one to apologize."

"Not yet you shouldn't." Dais replied the three warlords scrutinized each other and Cale and Sehk-met spoke at the same time.

"Dais."

"I'm already going." Dais stood and walked out to head upstairs.

"What do you think he'll say to her?" Kento mused.

"How should we know?" Sehk-met shrugged.

"How do we know what he says won't make it worse?" Rowen asked apprehension showing on his face and in his voice.

"We don't." Cale replied. Then he smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"That's easy for you to say." Rowen murmured.

Dais in the meantime had climbed onto the roof to find the young Miko. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's a free world." She replied her answer lacking her usual energy and warmth.

"So… Want to talk?" He asked not sure how to start.

"Not really." She replied softly she went to stand.

"That's a shame, since I do." She froze blinking at him. "Sit."

She relaxed back into her seated position. "What do you want to talk about?" She was wary almost afraid of him.

"I want to hear your side." He replied. "I heard the others, but I haven't heard your side of the story yet Mia. Why is that?"

She sat regarding him for a moment then sighed, "My side's not that important Dais."

"It is to me." He replied honestly. She gave him a startled look. "I want to know why you did it, what you were thinking when you pushed yourself so far to help us."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wasn't thinking after I fired the first arrow. I hadn't expected to need the other two."

"So you just fired them automatically when you saw the Nether Spirits coming?" He asked watching her closely.

"Pretty much." She answered.

"You had to be thinking something Mia." Dais prompted her.

"Well it wasn't coherent it was more of 'oh no, I've got to do something before they take control of someone or hurt one of them'." Mia responded tiredly.

"You poured a lot of energy into your barrier before you even fired the first one at Talpa." He pointed out calmly.

"Yes. Talpa was using pure pain and death energy to strike, I had to protect you guys. He would have killed one or more of you." She replied.

"You couldn't let that happen." He replied softly "You wouldn't let that happen willingly."

She looked shattered for a moment. "I couldn't stand by and let anyone die because I didn't act when I was really needed Dais."

"But the question is why?" Dais replied, "Why did you move in the first place?"

"I couldn't stand to loose anyone else to him. It's horrible to say but I didn't want him to take anyone else from me. If we're going to lose anyone I'd rather I be first. That way I don't have to see my failure and the price of my life is more then fair bargin for everyone else to live." She replied her eyes filled with tears and he felt his heart ache for the Miko next to him.

"So your life is worth less then any of ours?" He replied quietly.

"It is what I was taught and grew up believing. It is the duty of the chosen Ronin Miko to sacrifice her life in return for the others and this world." Her voice was soft but firm in her belief.

"But what if we believe your life is worth more then that Mia and that you shouldn't be called upon to make that sacrifice until the bitter end?" Dais replied.

"The ancient told me that should one of you fall my life is worthless at that point as there is no hope." She replied. "He said it would be better by far if it looks like Talpa will win and we would lose the battle with more then one life that it would be best if I were the first to die. Then you would have time to train and become stronger for when the gates opened again."

"Mia, you are holding our entire group together. The ancient could not have predicted that happening. You are loved by everyone in this house below us. We fight because we want you to live. Miko's teach love and life as well as walking the path of sacrifice the ancient could not have foreseen everyone learning the lessons you have taught so well. He could not have known that the other former warlords and lady Kayura and I would turn from the path of darkness we'd been following for so long." He took a deep breath.

"Yes, but he knew that I needed to be aware that the sacrifice must be made by all of the Mikos. It's only a matter of time Dais. As much as I love all of you, the ancient made it very clear to me, that I would not live to see the end of the last battle when Talpa dies, I will most likely pass too in order to provide the energy required to seal away the last of the dark energy in Talpa." She took a deep breath. "He made it very clear that I am living on borrowed time and it will run out much sooner then later."

Dais took in a sharp breath, this he had not heard before. "So, you know you're going to die anyways?"

"That is what I was told. That is why I have willingly stepped into the line of fire time and again because I know that sooner rather then later I will be sacrificed to put an end to all of this." She shrugged. "It's easier if I hold my life with less value. It's not as scary and somewhat comforting that my life which is worth so little will be used to buy so much." He noted the tears coming down her face and sent up a prayer since the conversation wasn't going at all as he had planned.

'I don't know what to do next…' He prayed mentally asking any deity listening for guidance. "I realized when Kayura and the Ronins came to talk to me about how displeased they were with what I did that I had gotten too close. He warned me about that too. He told me that it would be better if no one would think much of my passing that way when I'm gone they could go on with their lives."

"No." He replied firmly. "Mia, did you ever think that the ancient in his exalted wisdom may have been wrong?"

"Dais?" She looked at him confused.

"No, just hear me out for a moment. I can understand you doing whatever it takes to defeat Talpa, but I cannot believe that your life could be worth less then anyone else's. I know as a Miko that is part of what you believe and that it is your duty to serve and all that, but Mia think about it. You are in love with one of the guys downstairs. You were worth enough to make the Gods deem you worth that much and that is a very precious gift indeed. The people downstairs believe that you are worth fighting for. You're a little over trained in your response and your reckless lack of regard for your own life scared everyone, but I can understand why you did it." He took a deep breath, "Mia, think about it this way, we need you in order for us to keep fighting. Everyone downstairs loves you. They never realized you loved them all enough to die for them but we all need you. You need to tell the people downstairs what's happening though so they understand. None of us can shoulder this burden on our own, you shouldn't be expected to either."

She closed her eyes in pain. "I'm sorry Dais." She started to sob.

He wrapped an arm around her awkwardly and held her. "Now, explain why you are punishing yourself with this forced segregation?"

"I didn't want to hurt them anymore. I'm tired of making mistakes and hurting people by making them." She shook her head. "I thought space would make it hurt less."

"It hurts more though doesn't it?" His voice was gentle as he regarded her.

"Yes." She answered barely.

"I know. You need to stop hurting yourself this way. You aren't taking care of yourself. When was your last real meal?"

"I've been eating when I feel up to it." She shook her head.

"Uh huh. Well then I'd better talk to Cye, we need to get some real food into you." He replied. "Let's go in. Rowen is probably climbing the walls since I told him he wasn't allowed to come out here and talk to you."

"Why would Rowen be acting-"

"He's convinced that he was so hard on you that day that you're really doing this because you can't stand the sight of him because of his words."

"Did he tell you that?" She was confused and slightly appalled.

"No, he didn't have to." Dais replied honestly.

"Then how?"

"I pay close attention." He replied with a grin. "Let's go in shall we?"

She nodded rising with him to go inside.

When they entered downstairs she shook her head as Dais left her to take his seat. "Mia, needs to tell us more about the duties of the Ronin Miko things the old Ancient One told her that will help to explain why she did what she did. I think you should all listen to what she has to say, before questioning it or even disagreeing with it."

She stood alone in the doorway for a moment, "When I was chosen by the Ancient One I spent nine months with him in training, during that time he spent a very long time teaching me about what the sacrifice would entail and exactly what the meaning of my life was if we were to fail or even appeared to be failing." She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before continuing. "He said if it appeared that we would not win or if one or more of you died then my life must be sacrificed in order to close the gates. He highly doubted that we would get through the first two battles even so to have come this far is beyond what he expected. However, the other portion of his task was to prepare me so that if the warlords and their armors returned to fight for this realm instead of against it that I would understand the other sacrifice that would be required. He did not expect the warlords to return to our side but he was very specific in his instructions and told me that I should understand that my life, was no longer my own and that I needed to understand that no matter which side of the coin we looked at I am living on borrowed time. My Time only exists for so long as you nine remain alive and Talpa remains alive. When you meet Talpa for the last time, my life energy will be used to seal away the last of Talpa and his power. It will be used to fuel the spell required to send Talpa to Hell permanently and destroy Badamon. In other words I will have to die in order for you to ultimately win." She took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart as she heard the sharp intake of breath around the room.

"No." Kayura whispered, "That cannot be."

"But it is. The chant involved is very lengthy and extremely complex and requires payment for it to work. Nothing is free and in order for Talpa to truly be banished to Hell and never return it must be completed. The payment for the chant is my life as I am the current Ronin Miko and no one can take my place unless Talpa himself or one of his minions kills me." She replied her face was pale and she stared at the floor refusing to meet anyone's eyes. It was painful enough to even have to admit this to the people she loved let alone him and knew he was already trying to figure out ways to 'save' her from this fate.

"What if there is another way?" Rowen asked he couldn't help it. "We can find another way."

"Grandfather looked. There isn't, all the known ways that actually work for sealing a demon into Hell requires payment of some form or another and it takes the life of a miko to energize it." She replied. "Trust me, after loosing his daughter, sister and mother to this and the possibility of loosing me as well he looked everywhere for an alternative."

"What if we were to completely destroy Talpa, so there wasn't anything left?" Ryo protested.

"The energy involved in that is extremely dark and corruptive. Anyone willing to try that risks becoming the next Talpa." She replied. "I cannot allow that to happen to anyone of you."

"So that's it, you're just going to die?" Cale asked horrified.

"It's a price I am willing to pay in order to ensure you will all be safe from him." She replied suddenly.

"I cannot accept that Mia. There has to be some other way to do this and not lose you in completing our mission." Rowen was very upset by this revelation she looked up in surprise.

She gave a small rueful smile, "The ancient warned me not to reveal any of this to any one of you, but he also told me that we probably would not make it this far. Dais advised me that you may better understand why I did what I did last week if I told you all of this."

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Kento finally asked.

"No. I was not trying to get myself killed. I managed to hold back enough energy from destroying the nether spirits that I knew I would survive, but I over calculated the amount of energy I'd already expended in creating and holding the barrier in place. I knew I had enough energy left to live and regenerate the power I needed to remain alive, but I miscalculated and did not have enough to remain awake."

Her honesty surprised them but not for long, "We aren't going to accept this Mia. We are going to find a way to stop Talpa without losing you." Ryo reaffirmed Rowen's comment and she closed her eyes shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Ryo. We've researched it, my grandfather, myself, my cousins, we all did. I have two cousins affected by this and one of them is only twelve. We are in a position to make certain she will never be facing this down. I will do what I have to in order to stop this with me as my mother would have done and my great grandmother would have done." She stopped taking a deep breath for a moment as she regarded her friends. "I have accepted this, please try to respect it." She quit then and turned away. "If you'll excuse me, I need a couple of minutes before I answer anyone's questions." She was gone then leaving a shocked group in her wake.

"She's going to die anyway?" Kayura whispered looking at Dais.

"According to what the Ancient drilled into her, yes." Dais replied.

"Couldn't we use the Jewel to save her?" Cale asked suddenly trying to find something.

"I don't know, but if she's talking about the type of seals I think she is, bringing her back would only remove the seal and bring Talpa back as well." Kayura replied softly.

"Damn it." Rowen snarled suddenly, "We have fought too long and too hard to protect her and Yuli both. I cannot accept this is her absolute fate."

"We will find a way Rowen." Sage replied trying to calm down his brilliant friend.

"We have to," Cye added, "None of us can accept the fact that Mia's going to die in this."

"I wonder why she doesn't just tell the guy she's in love with who he is though, at least then she could have a little happiness if we can't change her fate." Kayura whispered eyes worried.

"Because, it is easier for him to move on when I die if he doesn't know, there's no guilt for him and less pain. I am merely his good friend who passed away." Mia had returned and answered her question.

"So you're willing to sacrifice all of it, in order to assure that he may be able to replace you?" Kento asked.

"It's not a matter of replacing me Kento, you cannot replace that which you never knew existed so he would not be feeling as deep of a loss as it is if he knew who he was." She replied softly.

"There's a twisted sort of logic there." Sehk-met replied. "I don't agree with it, but there is."

"Well thank you Sehk-met." Mia replied rolling her eyes slightly.

"Did you ever think that maybe he might get stuck being unable to move on because he doesn't know?" Cale finally posed the question.

"That is something I'm trying very hard not to think about Cale." She replied shaking her head. "I don't know if it would make it better or worse."

"Well, some of us are very concerned that you may be making a mistake in this." Kento replied.

"It's my mistake to make. Besides Talpa is gunning for him now, if I reveal who he is now even if it's just to him, Talpa's going to figure it out. It won't do me much good if he dies before me." She replied.

"Mia, what if Talpa figures it out anyway? Wouldn't it be better to let him know so that he knows it could be coming?" Dais pointed out suddenly.

"I'll consider it." She replied softly. "Does anyone have any questions about anything else?"

"Not really. We're all a bunch of romantics so we're just going to harass you about this until we get our way." Kayura replied with a light smile which was decidedly forced.

"Well then, I think Mia, you should go eat something and then possibly get some sleep." Dais spoke up to suggest trying to keep from her having to answer too many questions right at first.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea Dais. I'm exhausted so I think I'll do that." She replied grateful for the out since she was worn from their discussion. "Good night everyone." She slipped from the room quickly before anything else could be said.

"Why did you cut this short?" Ryo asked slightly miffed at their finally getting some interaction from their friend.

"Because we weren't getting anywhere with the current topic and she's so resigned herself to what the ancient told her that there is no changing her mind." Dais replied softly.

"If we're going to work to save her from this fate we need the freedom to work and having her saying not possible at every turn is going to make it even worse to find an alternative." Sage spoke logically watching his friends carefully.

"You're right Sage." Sehk-met replied. "We've got a lot of things to look into then and with her blocking us at every chance we won't be able to get any answers."

"But how do we go about getting her to at least tell whoever it is that it's him?" Kento was concerned. "She can't keep going on like this."

"We keep talking to her but not pressuring her to reveal who it is." Cye replied gently. "She won't do it unless it's either by accident or if by some shear chance she's still alive at the end of this. So we've got to keep her talking and try and get as much information out of her as possible."

"Figure it out on our own?" Rowen frowned at this slightly.

"Not exactly. We just need to point her in the right direction is all." Ryo replied with a grin.

The group didn't have long to wait until Talpa decided to attack again. However it was not how they expected. They heard his laughter multiple times during the day and night. Every time she lay down he was back and the dreams were worse then anything he'd given Ryo. She saw them being tortured, dieing by her own hand or Talpa's helpless or unwilling to stop it. The gates reappeared two weeks later and awakening to her screams from his dreams was quickly becoming something normal. The gates swung open almost as if to invite them in and the laughter was becoming more and more continuous.

"Mia?" Kayura approached her after half way through the third week in a row as she sat unblinking and staring into space after her scream had roused them all.

She finally focused. "I am going to purify that son of a bitch." She snarled anger evident as she broke from the constant strain. She was out of bed and into her closet in a matter of seconds changing into her shrine garments they'd never seen her wear before. She reappeared pulling her hair back in a low slung pony tail with a white ribbon. She went for the case containing her quiver and arrows and ducked slightly as she pulled the strap across her chest. Opening her other case she pulled out her bow.

"You will remain here. I am going to go take a shot at our friend out there and shut him up." She growled and stormed out of the house. She had spoken directly to the other archer and he watched her wide eyed as she whirled and went.

"A mite bit pissed wouldn't you say?" Cye drawled calling forth his sub armor following the others outside to chase the now running miko.

"No joke. What the Hell did he make her dream about now?" Rowen replied as they ran to catch up with her.

They caught up with her on top of the cliff overlooking the open gates. She had drawn her bow with an arrow and was preparing to fire.

"Talpa!" She shouted. "Come out you disgusting monster. Come and face me. I've had it with this."

"Mia-" Kayura gasped as the laughter started again and Talpa's head appeared in front of the gate.

"So you finally rise to the bait Ronin Miko." Talpa's voice was conceited at best and his laughter was grating. "Did you not like seeing yourself killing your beloved?"

Mia's eyes narrowed and she released the arrow which glowed pale purple and then turned white streaking across the sky at her opponent. She immediately drew another focusing. "You will die. It is over Talpa." She released again and Talpa screamed in pain.

"Now Ryo, the white armor!" She commanded as she started her chant the Jewel of Life starting to glow.

Ryo startled started the draw as she chanted. Talpa's voice was filled with hate as he went to lash out at her with pain energy again. Kayura acted swiftly calling a barrier to block his attack and managed to drop it as Mia released another arrow to throw Talpa off balance as Ryo powered up the Inferno armor's attack.

Mia was by that point glowing as she chanted. Fear was driving her to generate more power from herself. She reached the release point of the spell and shouted for Ryo to fire his sure kill. "Now Ryo." Her voice was hoarse as she fired one last arrow shortly after he fired his sure kill directly into Talpa. "Go. You will not harm anyone else."

The explosion was immense as Talpa struggled to not be drawn into the seal Mia had created with her arrow. She heard Badamon scream as well and smiled as she felt the last pieces of Talpa that Badamon could use for resurrection drawn in. She drew one last arrow knowing that Badamon was coming to kill her. Talpa was never her final enemy it was Badamon she needed to make sure was destroyed. Badamon laughed the sickly laugh he was so known for. She swayed lightly on her feet and waited trying to draw the last of her life force. She was surprised when the Staff of Ancients struck the ground in front of her and Kayura yelled.

"Now Mia, use the Energy from the Staff to power your purification arrow!" Kayura's command overrode her original attempt and she was drawing the energy she needed from the staff. She released and Badamon tried to flee.

"Oh no you don't!" Mia hissed asking the gates to close for the last time. Badamon's eyes widened in horror as his means of escape was closing on him. The arrow caught up with him there and he howled in agony as the arrow purified him.

"This is not over Miko!" He howled trying to escape.

"Yes it is." Rowen replied drawing his own arrow he fired his own sure kill Ryo having let the powers fall back to their original components.

Mia watched as the arrow from the Strata bearer finished the spirit demon off. She smiled suddenly as she could feel the final portions of the seal on Talpa close permanently and the portal to Hell she'd called wrap around the seal and drag it under and into its waves of black fire.

She felt exhaustion wrap her suddenly and her bow clattered from her suddenly numb fingers. She smiled brilliantly as she felt the world start to dim around her. "It's over. He's finally gone."

"Mia?" She heard the inquiry as she lost consciousness and started to fall.

Once again the blue haired archer caught her easily. "Mia? Come on Mia." His eyes were worried as he regarded her pale features that had gone still.

Kayura shook her head at him then smiled seeing her chest rise and fall. She called the staff suddenly and started to chant. The staff glowed and Kayura smiled as it started to ring and Mia glowed with it. Her life force had been starting to ebb and Kayura had figured out the final scroll. If Mia sacrificed it all to stop Talpa not even allowing herself that brief moment of happiness she could be saved.

The seal would take an equal amount of spiritual powers from the staff of Ancients if and only if Mia was willing to sacrifice all of herself without regard to herself or her own happiness. Kayura was pleased that she'd found this spell and watched the golden glow as it started to replace the Life force her friend had expended. It finished fueling the 'payment' the seal required with spiritual power from the staff. She stopped when the spell finished and turned to regard the warriors.

"What did you do?" Sage asked suspicious.

Kayura gave him an evil smirk, "What she said couldn't be done. Let's take her home shall we?"

"So she's-"Rowen started afraid to hope.

"She'll live. She's going to be exhausted so you'll have your work cut out for you getting her to rest but she'll live." Kayura grinned broadly. "I'm very glad I figured out that scroll last night."

"So are we Kayura." Kento grinned.

"Bets anyone?" Dais called suddenly as Kayura hit him hard.

"I think I know who it is." Kento laughed.

"So do I." Dais laughed as well at their group of friends.

"Who?" Cye asked trying to not put out that he was too interested in who they thought it could be.

"We'll see." Sage actually smiled for once watching his friend carrying home their exhausted Miko.

"I can't wait, I have this speech prepared that I started working on when we first called each other siblings." Ryo grinned wickedly. The group blinked at him.

"What kind of speech?" Sehk-met was suspicious.

"The kind that probably goes something like this," Kento filled him in, "You break my sister's heart and I'll gut you slowly."

"Really?" Cale was interested.

"How much are the bets?" Ryo asked suddenly eyes gleaming suddenly rubbing his hands together.

"That's enough." Kayura commanded as they entered the house.

"But Kayura." The whine came from Sage surprisingly, "We could have a lot of fun with this."

"Hey, Ro? You want in?" Dais asked as the archer carried her up the stairs.

"Nah." He declined not really interested in the betting pool at that moment. Kayura opened the door to the bedroom and he entered to lay her down to get some well deserved rest in bed.

"So who do you think it is?" Kayura suddenly asked the archer.

"I don't know Kayura. I'm certain we'll find out soon enough though." He replied quietly before taking one last look at the woman he'd put into bed and retiring to the roof for some peace.

She watched him speculatively as he went and smiled as he disappeared. "I know you're awake Mia."

Mia laughed lowly, "What gave me away?"

"I gave you back all the energy the seal took and then a bit extra. Besides I could sense you being aware of what was happening." Kayura sat on the bed for a moment.

"Thank you Kayura." Mia was grateful watching her friend.

"It was all you Mia. If you had given in to the guys recommendations I wouldn't have been able to give you the energy I had." Kayura shrugged. "You were willing to hold your silence and still continue to sacrifice everything, even a shot at a temporary happiness in order to keep everyone including your beloved safe."

"Then I was following the right path I guess." Mia smiled a genuine smile at the Ancient's priestess.

"So?" Kayura asked curious as the proverbial cat.

"Don't you think I should tell him that first?" Mia raised an eyebrow at the priestess in front of her.

"Get some rest first and then you can go confess to your beloved." Kayura smirked. She left the room then and went downstairs leaving the Ronin Miko to her rest.

"So, who's got what?" Kayura grinned suddenly.

"Well we got fifty on Cye from Kento, I say it's Rowen, Ryo says it's Sage," Dais replied with an evil grin, "Sehk-met seems to think it's Cye and Cale thinks it's Sage."

Kayura gave them all a smirk, "If you tell Mia I did this I'll kill you all, it's gotta be Rowen."

The group laughed together and the archer appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Well we're taking bets." Dais replied.

Sage smirked and handed Dais a bill. "I think it's my best friend over there." He indicated Rowen and the archer's jaw dropped.

"No way. There is no way she's in love with me." Rowen shook his head afraid to hope once more.

"What makes you say that?" Ryo queried.

"I just do." Rowen replied.

"Okay then, smart one, who is it if it's not you?" Dais replied with a laugh.

"Who am I to guess?" Rowen replied with a shrug heading towards the kitchen. He disappeared to the group's laughter.

Upstairs, Mia was laying in bed allowing her mind to wander for once. She was exhausted but she wanted to say something to him finally. She quietly rose and headed for the roof for a moment to think as the laughter broke through to her room. She managed to haul herself up and lay for a moment enjoying the sun light. She heard someone climbing up behind her.

"Oh, sorry." It was Rowen and she smiled.

"It's alright." She replied indicating her could join her if he wished.

He sat down near her and watched her as she watched the lake from their vantage point. "I figured you'd be asleep by now." He felt he had to say something.

She shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. I've been wantin' to talk to you and apologize for what I said that day. I never should have yelled and I should have been better about how I said what I said but-"

She cut him off scooting closer to him. "Rowen, you don't need to apologize for what you said. You were very unhappy with how I handled that. I made a mistake and scared everyone. We okay?" She looked at him finally.

"I still think I should apologize." He admitted after a moment's silence.

"Apology not required, but accepted if you'll accept my apology for upsetting everyone." She offered with a light smile suddenly feeling nervous.

"Sounds like a deal." He accepted with that grin. She turned back to face the lake with a nod. "So, want to tell me why you couldn't sleep?"

She laughed suddenly. "Well you see there's this guy I really like but I'm not certain he really likes me so I'm trying to figure out how to talk to him without ruining my friendship with him. Since I no longer have Talpa's sword hanging over either of our heads, I figured that happiness thing would be nice."

He grinned at her suddenly, "I'm not sure I can help you all that much. I'm not very good with relationships."

She laughed suddenly hugging him for the first time since Talpa had figured out she was the Ronin Miko. He returned it with a laugh of his own. It felt good he decided to hug her even if she wasn't his. "I don't know Rowen. You know him pretty well if I think about it."

"Yeah, but no body knows what Sage is really thinking." Rowen replied with a smirk.

"Sage?" She was confused. "Who said anything about Sage?"

"It's not?" He was surprised as he blinked at her.

"No. It's not Sage." She laughed suddenly.

"Wow I hope not too many people put their bets on him." He mused suddenly surprising her.

"Bets?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, they're all down there taking bets on which of us it is." He replied.

"Who'd you bet on?" She was curious as she regarded him from the corner of her eye. He shrugged,

"I didn't bet on anyone."

"Wow." She grinned, "Would you like to know so you can go place a bet for us real fast?"

He laughed at this "I hope you're joking Miss Koji."

She laughed, "Maybe, Maybe not."

"Besides shouldn't you tell him first?" He asked suddenly going serious. "I would want to know before my best friend ya know."

She laughed a silvery peal of laughter and he stilled at this. "What do you think I'm trying to do Rowen?"

He stopped suddenly afraid to breathe. "Did I just hear you right?"

She turned to look at him going serious and she replied, "What do you think I said?"

"It's me?" He was shocked and the surprise on his face made her doubt her saying anything.

"I-yes, but I understand if you don't feel that way about me. I took a chance not saying anything to anyone so I can understand if you don't-" He cut her off suddenly pulling her close.

"Mia-" Her name was a whisper as he spoke and he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled.

"Yes Rowen?" She asked suddenly apprehensive her voice much quieter.

"You really-" He seemed almost afraid to finish it.

"Yes, for a long while now." She replied closing her eyes for a moment face turning downwards. "Is that alright? I can understand if-"

He kissed her. "Mia, you're talking too much and saying the wrong words. I love you."

Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "I love you too."

She kissed him one more time and they smiled. "Head downstairs? You need some rest."

"Yes sir." She nodded finally feeling at peace. They stood and climbed down to her balcony and into her room.

Kayura was waiting for them. "You should be asleep Mia." She scolded.

"Who could sleep with important things to say?" Mia asked with a small smile.

"So it's Rowen then?" Kayura grinned extremely happy.

"Yes it's Rowen." Mia laughed as she lay down again and Rowen gave her a smile.

"This is good." Kayura laughed.

"So it is." Rowen smiled.

"Are you staying with me?" Mia asked him focusing on him.

"If you want me too I will." He was surprised.

"I've had nightmares for the past three and a half weeks. I would be elated to get some time with you." She replied honestly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then. Get some rest Mia." Kayura grinned and exited.

"Lock the door would you please Rowen?" Mia yawned sleepily. "I'd like to get some sleep."

He smirked and then rose to do as requested. She sat watching him as he returned to her. She pulled him down into the bed with her and he laughed quietly and she snuggled in for a long nap. "I feel like I lost time with you. I'm sorry."

"You did what you thought you needed to in order to help keep everyone safe." Rowen reassured her.

"Mmm hmm." She replied drowsily. "Sweet dreams Ro."

"Sweet dreams Mia." He replied watching her drowse and then finally fall asleep. He smiled gently since she was now his.

Kayura appeared in the living room where the others were bickering. "Our little miko told her new boyfriend and went to bed."

"You're serious?" Kento asked looking around, "But Ro-, oh man, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Rowen?" Cale was incredulous.

"Yep. The dusty book worm. Now where's my money?" Kayura grinned at them.

"How do we know it's him?" Ryo was suspicious.

"Because he just put her to bed again and she asked him to stay." Kayura smirked. "She's exhausted but she's going to make damn certain she doesn't lose anymore time with him then she has already."


End file.
